Vineyard
by wormwoodwine
Summary: When two nemeses become next door neighbors,...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining. In the winter, that was an exceptionally good day in London.

"Mr. Shuichi, we're very glad that you accept our offer." The man in a suit said while shaking Akai's hand. "As you already know, N.S is a busy company, I expect you at work early tomorrow."

"I understood." Akai calmly said with a little smile. After the organization had been destroyed, he retired as an FBI agent and became a security consultant for a top-notch company. One more thing, he had been married to Akemi Miyano for more than a year. They had just moved here yesterday. Akemi didn't want to leave a sister but Shiho could take care of herself. It was time to move on, settle down, and build a life. After a somewhat teary goodbye and some promises to call regularly, the two departed.

When he got home, the smell of fresh baked cookies startled his senses.

"What are you doing?" He hugged his wife from behind, careful not to surprise her. Yes, she is his wife. It was hard to believe that just a year ago he thought she was dead. Apparently, the woman who died in the bank robbery wasn't Akemi. And she had been hiding until that person was killed. That person was no longer an unnamed demon anymore. However, that story is for another day. The most surprising thing was the one who had been planning Akemi's death is no other than Vermouth (with some help from Gin, shockingly). After the destruction of the Black Organization, they had disappeared from the FBI's radar. It's been four years since then.

"I thought that we could make something delicious and greet our neighbors." Akemi placed the cookies on a plate. They had bought a house in a quiet neighborhood. It was quite expensive but you can't put a price on peace. With the money Akai had been saving up in his undercover days and his new salary, money wouldn't be a problem. "Now, don't do that in front of the kid."

"What kid?" Akai asked, still didn't fully understand what was going on?

Akemi gestured toward the sofa in the living room. Sat there, a little girl about 3 years old, watched the two adults in a quite a manner.

"Who is she?" Akai asked. He couldn't believe that he didn't know there was another person here, even if the person was a child. He observed her closer. The girl had long blonde slightly curly hair with bright blue eyes. And she looked quite familiar but he can't quite put it.

"My name is Kate, I live next door." She took a sip of tea and answered.

"I met her while I was on the way home and she helped me a bit." Akemi explained, took off the apron. She was new and an adorable child offered to help her carry the grocery was most definitely welcomed.

She was cute, no doubt. But there was something odd about her. Something was bugging him.

"Oh, it's late. I have to go." Kate looked at her watch and panic. "My dad will yell at me. He's quite cranky." She then hurriedly ran toward the door without forgetting waving at Akemi.

Akai smiled at that. _I am just being paranoid_.

The house opposite of theirs didn't have a bell so they settled with a knock.

Guess who answer the door.

"Yes?" A man with long blonde hair, wore a turtleneck sweater said, with a cookie still in his mouth. Eyes met eyes. Both parties were too shock to say anything. The man slammed the doors in Akai's face and yelled. "VERMOUTH!"

Gin was sure that woman had something to do with it. There was no way she didn't know about this. After nearly twenty years working (and other stuff) together, Gin knew how powerful that woman really is. The world saw her as a cunning slimy snake that got away with everything. In truth, she was the descendant of the most ancient power full line. Her family was almost like the royal of all criminals. And the destruction of Black Organization was only a test to prove that she deserved the family name.

Vermouth calmly lifted her daughter up and smirked. "You know that it's rude to slam the door at the guest, right?"

"GUEST! You call that bastard a GUEST." Gin was fuming. No, fuming was the understatement of the year.

Vermouth put a finger on her mouth, made a face. "Shh! You're scaring her."

"What's wrong with him? They're quite nice actually." Kate curiously asked.

"You mean beside his ego." The giggle and ignorance only added more gas into the burning fire. "I take that you met them."

"Yes, Akemi offered me cookies." Then she turned her eyes to Gin. "Unlike someone." Her (regret to say) father was a great cook. However, he only made enough for himself and only when necessary. He would rather order pizza than cook anything.

"Stop that bullshit! Don't tell me that you didn't know." He finally lost it.

_Well, game's over then._ Vermouth said with an all-knowing smile. Oh gosh, how much Gin hated that look on her face. "You said you didn't want to know, remember?"

It was about a week ago. In the death of the night, Gin held the equally sweaty body closer to him.

"I heard that Akai is married." Vermouth suddenly mentioned. Gin got quite annoyed. He was very happy, not to mention satisfied until that name popped up.

"He can go to hell for all I care." Gin snarled.

"So you don't want anything to do with him then?" Vermouth said, inwardly smirking.

"You really have to say that." All he wanted to do was sleep. Was it too much to ask for?

That brought you back to the present.

"How could I take anything seriously?" He loathed that self-satisfied look on her face.

"Too bad." Vermouth's smirk only grew brighter.

"I hate you." Gin gritted.

"I know." She placed a victory kiss on the corner of his mouth while Kate made a sound similar to puking. "Go say something to him. Dinner's getting cold."

Gin was pissed off and annoyed. That woman got the nerve to treat him just like toy for her amusement. The door opened with a little more force than necessary. He glared at the newlywed couple, snatched the cookie basket from Akai's hand, took a minute to glare some more then slammed the door… again.

It took them a little time for everything to sink in.

"That…went well." Akemi timidly said.

"Gin is my neighbor."

She nodded.

"He has a daughter (a lovely one at that)."

She nodded again.

"And…He CAN COOK."

She covered her ear.

The wall was thin enough for the couple to hear all the yelling inside.

You could tell Akai to kill a fly from a mile away. He would do it perfectly. But if you asked him to make an omelet, well you could wish you stomach some good luck.

It seem like Gin is not the only one with an ego problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a theory in the justice system. Many criminal syndicates were destroyed mysteriously. A wanted fugitive, who had dodged capture for years, suddenly gave himself up and asked for immunity in exchange for a list of serious criminals. Then someone thought that all of those events related. Some sort of a purge. However, it was just a theory.

At least, Akai used to think so. Many things that happened in the last several years changed his perspective. Why didn't that woman age? At first, everyone thought it was because of the APTX 4869. But Shiho explained to them that even when the victim shrinks, they still grow up normally. Moreover, the drug had just completed several years before the incident. There was no way she could have enough time to grow into adulthood.

"Akai! Akai!"

"What?" Akai looked at his wife-concerned face and tapped the ashes from his cigarette. Akemi knew that he rarely smoke and one he did it never was a good thing.

"You were just zoned out." She explained.

"A lot of thing's on my mind." Akai softly said, tried to minimize her worry.

"How was your first day at work?" Sensing the tense atmosphere, she changed the subject.

He let out a sigh. "A little bore. But that was to be expected." He used to field work not paper work. In truth, it wasn't entirely paper work. But the lack of action was uncomfortable.

"You get used to it." She gave him the sympathetic look, then gently placed her hands on his shoulder, and gave him a massage. You could see the frown on his face disappear.

"There's still some daylight. Let's take a walk." Akai proposed.

"Now that you mentioned it. We haven't really taken a good look around." Akemi added. With all the moving and departing, they hardly had any time to go about and simply enjoy their new life - a life without any violence or mayhem.

Thinking about violence, living next to experience assassins didn't look promising. Akai frown at the thought, remembered the encounter yesterday. He had an expression that the others didn't want to cause any trouble_. Cross my finger and hope for the best then._

There were a couple people walking their dogs. They exchanged some pleasantries, a few smiles here, a few nods there. They were still the new comers need to leave good impression on people.

"Akemi!"

The couple turned around and found a certain blonde kid waving at them. I seem like the awful weather didn't affect her enthusiasm at all.

"Who is your little friend here?" Akemi bent a bit. The girl next to her also had blonde hair but it was short and straight.

"This is Sarah. She is my best friend." Kate proudly admitted.

"Hi." The girl called Sarah timidly said, barely audible. In front of Akai are two completely opposite personalities. One is bright and shine, the other is dark and gloomy.

"What are you doing alone in the park?" Akai had his doubt. It isn't normal for the parent (even though they are criminals) to leave their 3 year old daughter and her friend alone.

"Dad went for ice cream already." Kate answered, still happy to see the nice couple from yesterday. She didn't understand why her father hated them so much. But it looked like they have known each other for years.

Gin and ice cream had never existed in the same sentence since the first time Akai met him. He didn't even think that possible until now. It started as a giggle, then soon Akai burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that his stomach hurt.

"It's cold. How can you eat ice cream in this weather?" Sarah complained, rubbing her hands together.

"Don't worry! I'll eat double." Kate assured her.

_You planned this._ Everyone suddenly had the same thought except the one still laughing his shock off.

"So you won't mind if I drop one, right?" A voice said.

Before anyone could react, a vanilla ice cube fell exactly on Akai's head.

"Oops! I'm so clumsy." Gin made it as sarcastic as one can imagine right after he let go the rest of the ice cream.

The man was burning with rage, balling his hands into a fist. "What are you? Twelve?"

"You know how hard it was to get ice cream in this cold?" Gin grumbled, handing the last ice cream to Kate.

"I love you." Kate was practically glowing, licking still.

"Yeah! Right." He snorted at that.

Beside the angry man, Akemi let out a giggle. This took Akai by surprise.

"What's funny?" He curiously asked.

"You looked a little…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Did I have ice cream on my face?" He quickly searched his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief. She laughed harder when he wiped ice cream off his hair. It was funny to see the normally composed, calm man lost his patience and yelling from the top of his breath. Not to mention covered in ice cream by the hand of his nemesis.

Akemi reached forward and took the handkerchief from his hand. Then she helped him with his cleaning quest.

The lovey dovey scene in front of Gin sent goose bumps all over his torso. Somehow, he felt like puking and cold at the same time. "Go home. It's late." He yelled, turning to the girls.

"I thought you promised mom a cheese cake?" Kate reminded.

He completely forgot that. "We stopped by the market first." He added, tried to hide his mistake.

Akai was smirking. "Look like, Vermouth got him whipped good_._" He whispered under his breath.

"I don't understand the whipped part but if you mean she can get him to do whatever she want, then you probably right!" Kate whispered small enough so that no one else besides Akai could hear.

Her voice sent the shiver down his spine. _How could she hear it?_

Akemi tugged on his sleeve, oblivious to the conversation. "Come on, we have to buy some grocery too."


	3. chapter 3

**Author's note:** I should have warned you before but better late than never. First this is a vermouth- gin centric. Second, Shiho Miyano is my least favorite character of all time. I won't say that I hate her because I don't. But she isn't a character that I would have fun writing about. Anyway, she will make an appearance in a couple chapters.

**Chapter 3:**

"Gin, why didn't we go to the super market?" Akemi curiously inquired, pointed at the opposite direction. The super market was only ten minute walking away and they were heading toward a small kiosk.

"It's cheaper here." Gin said matter of fact, which drew gawking eyes from his formal colleague. "I do live here." He irritatingly retorted.

The kiosk was small but they could find everything the need. Although there wasn't that vary grocery compare to the market, it was good enough.

Brr brr. Gin could feel the phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"You can't pick Sarah up."

Gin pinched the bridge of his nose. _That's what I get for trying to be a good dad._ "I took her to your work then."

"You can go home on your own, right?" He turned to Kate .

"Yeah." She agreed. None of them paid attention to the new comers.

"What? You let a 3 year old girl walk alone in this hour." Akai said, couldn't believe how ignorance Gin was. The sun had set. Even with the light, streets was still dark, not to mention the cold.

"Fine, walk her home." Gin annoyingly ended the matter.

The group split up. Akai helped the kid carry all of the baking stuff and headed back.

"Nobody's home?" Akai asked, realizing that there was little light from the house.

"Mom should be home by now." Kate answered just as confused. She left the house early in the morning and promised to prepare the dinner.

They nervously entered the house.

"Gin, can you cook?" A voice weakly called out, startled everyone. "Oh, Akai, Akemi!" Vermouth sat up from the couch, a hot towel in one hand, recognized the guests.

"Mom! You're sick?" Kate worriedly asked, run toward her mother.

"Just some migraines. Don't worry." She assured her. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Not yet." The girl replied, still sitting by her side.

"Maybe I can fix her something?" Akemi suggested. Vermouth had taken care of her in the past, this is the least she can do.

"Thank you. There's some dry pasta in the kitchen." She accepted the offer since she was barely in any shape to cook anything.

"Where's the light switch?" Akemi asked but Akai stopped her.

"People having migraines can be sensitive toward light and sound." He explained. This was probably why it was so dark in here. Kate quickly turned the light in the kitchen on and showed the couple where everything was.

"The tomatoes are on the left side of the fridge."

"There's the sugar and salt." She pointed at the cabinet.

Vermouth got back to lie on the couch with a hot towel wrung across her face. Her daughter was in good hands.

"Why don't you have dinner here too?" Kate suggested. They still had all the groceries from that kiosk and they had to cook here anyway, so why don't kill two birds with one stone.

"You're right! But…" Akai hesitated. She got a good point but the fact that this is Gin house. He didn't feel comfortable eating her.

"They won't mind." Akemi happily obliged. _Actually, Gin will mind but that won't be a problem._ She thought.

"How can you be so sure?" Now, Akai was curious.

"When I was (faking her death), you know. There was one day…"

The safe house located in the wood. No one would go there. The door opened with a creak scare Akemi to death.

Amuro looked the frighten face infront of him and softly assure. "Don't worry. I'm a friend. You can call me bourbon."

"You knew about me." Akemi was still somewhat uneasy. The code name rang a bell. But she had never met him.

"Not just me." Amuro added, put the grocery down on a table. "Gin too."

Akemi let her mouth drop. Gin was in on about this. He was the last person anyone would doubt of betrayal.

"You didn't think you fooled him, right?" Amuro was surprised too. The girl just nodded.

"What's with all the stuff?" She inquired, recovered from the sock.

"Gin made a bet with Vermouth. You can guess who win. Bourbon was greatly amused. He would love to see the look on Gin's face when he cooked for him.

Not long after that, two familiar figures appeared. Gin looked at Akemi and said. "I have to cook for her too." It was bad enough already. But then his face lit up. It was like Christmas come early. "We only bought enough food for three."

"I thought you would bring that up." Vermouth remarked. "That's why this house always packs with food."

Gin practically sulked all night.

Akemi couldn't help smiling thinking about the most fear agent of the organization sulking. She could partially understand why Vermouth loves teasing him so much. Akai would give anything to see Gin's sulk.

With all the good reason, they decided to have dinner right here.

"Should we make something for your mom?" Akemi mentioned.

"No, it's dad's job." Kate politely declined, smiling.

The answer stunned the couple a little.

When Gin arrived home, the first thing he saw was his nemesis and wife eating together with his daughter. "Why are you still here?" He angrily yelled from across the house.

"Could you keep it down?" Vermouth weakly whispered. The headache didn't ease any bit.

The moment he heard her voice, he knew. Vermouth can feel Gin's glare burn a hole in her back. She lifted the corner of the towel covering her eyes and said playfully. "What? No I told you so."

He can't believe that woman still manage mocking him.

"I thought glaring would be enough since I told you that so many times before." He sarcastically retorted, gritting his teeth in order not to yell. He combed his hand through her hair and asked. "Did you take anything?"

"Just aspirin." She answered; recover her face with the towel. "Tug Kate to bed, will you?"

Gin nodded and went to the kitchen. The three were cleaning up. "Brush your teeth and go to bed. I don't want to hear any whining today." He said matter of fact. It was annoying enough that he had to take the girl across the city.

"Mom's okay?" She worriedly asked, help carry the dishes to the washing machine.

"If she had actually listened to me, it wouldn't have been that bad." He barked as mad as ever. In truth, mad was an understatement of the year. That woman wasn't feeling well in the morning. He warned her that she might get migraine if she went out. And did she get one? Yes. Who ended up taking care of her? Him. It wasn't that he opposed the job. Actually, he enjoyed it. (The idea of a woman completely at his mercy is quite appealing). But he loathed seeing the miserable look on her face. Vermouth and miserable sounded foreign to his ear.

He quickly boiled the water then hushed the girl to bed.

Akai pulled out a handkerchief to dry his hand. "How did you deal with it?" Migraine could last from minutes to hours and could repeated up to four times a month.

"You mean when I was on a job?" Vermouth noted. "Migraine or broken ribs, there is no different."

Akai's face fell to the floor. He knew exactly what she was referring to since he was the one break those ribs.

"I don't hold grudges. If I do every time someone shot me, I'll be bust already." She calmly explained. The towel had cooled off so the comfort source became the annoying source. Either you have a hot towel or a cold one, everything in the middle is just irritating.

A hot towel suddenly dropped on her face. Vermouth knew right away that Gin did it on purpose. Probably because she wasted her energy talking to the man, he hated most. She replaced the cool off towel and gave it to Gin.

He shield her view from Akai and asked softly. "Want to eat anything?"

"Where's that cheese cake you promised?" She playfully inquired.

"You're kidding?" He said in disbelieve.

"Nope!" The woman assured him with shining blue eyes. Then Gin gave up.

"Fine! I'll make that fucking cake." He barked.

"No swearing around the kid." She kept on teasing, knowing full well that it annoys the hell out of him.

"She's asleep already." Gin retorted.

Akai felt like he had intruded something very personal.

"And Gin!" She called out.

"What?" He barked.

"Do make something for yourself." She softly required.

_Intruder indeed._ Akai quietly confirmed in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** This is a long fic.

**Warning:** OOCness, sexual intercourse.

**Chapter 4:**

Gin tapped Vermouth slightly on the cheek. "Here you go!" He put the cake on the table with a fork besides.

Now, he realized that she must have dozed off while waiting. Even with the fastest way he knew, it still took hours for a cake to be ready. He was sure the damn woman did it just to annoy the hell out of him. She took it as a hobby a something.

Anyhow, it's hard to sleep with a pounding headache so if she was able to nap, meant the pain had gone. Gin sighed then sat quietly on the edge of the table, watching her groggily come out of her dream.

Vermouth blinked away any sleepy trait. Her gaze went back and forth between Gin and the cake. "You actually made it."

Gin suddenly empathized with the bull in a match. How furious it must have been to have a red flag waving constantly at you? Never before did he feel the urge to strangle someone. But the last time he did that, they ended up doing something else. So it doesn't work (the way it supposed to). "You told me too!" He gritted each word.

"Since when were you such a good boy?" Vermouth purposely ignored Gin's burning anger, picked up the fork and enjoyed some freshly baked lemon cake.

He worried about her and that how she appreciated. Kindness be damned. He was somewhat lost in his thought until his stomach loudly protest, pulled him back to reality. He didn't have a chance to fill it up with anything.

Smiling at that, Vermouth offered him a fork full of cake. "You know you want to!"

Gin wasn't focus on the cake but to the fact there was some white cream stuck on her lips and that he wanted to lick them off so badly.

"You guys still up?" Kate appeared at the stair, curiously looking at her parent. Gin quickly pulled himself together, kept his back facing her.

The child being a good girl that she was ran toward her mother. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine honey!" She assured after pecking her on the cheek. "Trouble sleeping."

"Yeah, I thought drinking some water may help." Kate shyly admitted, then realized the food on the table. "Urg! I have already brushed my teeth."

"I'll save some for you." She offered, knowing what the girl wanted. "How about reading some books? You can pick one of mine!"

She lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" She had never been allowed to touch her mom collection. Since some of them are not appropriate for children and she had never been able to sneak pass her mom. Who was she kidding anyway?

"But you can only read the book you can reach!" Vermouth laid down her conditions.

"OK." Without further ado, the girl ran as fast as possible upstairs.

Vermouth resumed her former position. "Come on, eat something."

"No!" Gin raised his voice. In truth, he does want to eat but it wasn't the cake.

Thought Gin was acting like a stubborn boy, she playfully pushed ."You know you want to."

Accept defeat, he leaned forward and took a bite, imagine what her mouth taste like. It has been a while since he last felt it. The bitter, power taste of a martini.

A smug expression blossomed on her face. Vermouth picked the cherry, carefully licked the cream off it before savor its taste. His pant tightened at the sound of it.

It was a final straw. There was so much a man can take.

Before she could react, Gin swiftly removed the plate on her hand and settled himself between her legs.

"Kate…"

Gin cut her words with his wolf like grin. "Then don't make any noise."

"But I'm…"

"I'll make it quick." His hands didn't stay still. By the time Gin finished talking, he also finished tossing her underwear away. He left the skirt and blouse alone. He wouldn't want to traumatize his daughter too much if unfortunately anything happened.

Vermouth made a mental note to eat her cake in private or… in public with many people. Either one will do.

Meal had been served. But Vermouth didn't look too happy with the situation. And he knew he wouldn't win if the pleasure wasn't mutual. Gin sneaked a hand under her blouse, carefully unhooked her bra then removed it without having to take off the outer garment.

He earned a small gasp at that. She wasn't expecting this since she could feel his manhood poking at her side. Gin wasn't a patient man for foreplay and all. Although they were living together, he rarely showed any emotion other than irritating let alone this.

He surprised himself too as he caressed every inche of her exposed breast with his tongue, leaving bruises here and there.

"Mom! Can I read the book on the second self?" Kate energetically shouted from upstairs, interrupting her enjoyment.

Gin chose just the moment to thrust into her.

"Of course." She amazingly managed without giving away any suspicion.

It took all of her talent and experience as an actress to keep her voice from quivering. Blood dripping from her lips.

_Damn it, Gin!_ She silently cursed.

He didn't let her clawing to his back like usual. Gin had lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder. Vermouth had no other choice but to grip the couch for support. Watching her struggling just fueled his thrill further. The thrill of getting caught and the thrill of rendering such a prideful woman helpless.

The thrust wasn't just fast. He pulled all the way out then rammed it hard accurately hitting her sweet spot every time.

Vermouth had always led the way even when she was beneath him. But not this time.

Sensing her muscle tighten around his, Gin didn't want the joy to end like this. He took time to thrust the last one slowly, frustratingly. Just when she climaxed, he mustered his last strength to lick the blood off her lips. Only then did he allow himself to release.

Two people intertwined, trying to catch the breath. Vermouth whispered in his ear tiredly. "You'll have to carry me up."

"Wait a minute." He replied; shift his position so that he wouldn't be crushing her with his weight. Kate was probably wandering around her parent room. He wouldn't be able to explain her mother state of clothing. (Not to mention some noticeable white stuff sticking on her skirt.) And if she got curious, went down, it'd be worse. Vermouth's underwear still lied around somewhere in the living room. He lost track of them the moment he got them off their owner's body.

Tomorrow, he would have to get up early and clean the mess. Pray to god that they didn't stain the couch.

For the first time, they just lying there and enjoy the other warming present.

Neither Vermouth nor Gin was the cuddling type. In the beginning, their relationship was strictly professional. Sex was just a way to blow up some steam. Even after forming up a family, the rules were the same. You slept on your side and I slept on mine. Nothing was intimate or romantic about it.

"Good day at work!" Akemi said as Akai got on his car. Today was a sunny one. Everything was simply perfect until he heard.

"Hey! Good morning." Gin greeted, picking up the newspaper.

_The hell was that!_ He growled under his breath.

Akemi politely replied while Akai was still gawking at Gin. "Good morning."

Kate made her present known by waving at them with her gloomy face.

"What's wrong?" Akemi concernedly asked. Vermouth's condition last night worried her.

"Mom doesn't feel well and dad is happy." She poured her heart out.

"He has been smiling nonstop. Greepy." Kate commented

Akemi was just as confused. "I wonder why. He looked worried yesterday."

Akai knew why though. How could he not? He was a man too and that bastard's face practically written "got laid" on it.

He let out a sigh at the thought, didn't dare to speak his mind. Although it was strange that Vermouth let Gin do, whatever he wanted. Or maybe he was just a bastard.

Back home.

"Mom! How are you feeling?" It was noon already. She had never waked up this late.

"I'm fine." She cupped her daughter face. "I didn't get much sleep. That's all."

"Er? Why?"

"Your father didn't let me." She said innocently enough. It was high time for revenge. If Gin thought he could get away with it then he didn't know her so well.

Gin looked like a vein was going to burst. His hands turned into fist.

"What?" She smiled daringly at him. "It was the truth."

"How could you?" Kate gritted.

"Don't be too hard on him." Vermouth said merrily which irritated him more.

From then on, Kate hadn't spoken a word to her father. If it was just the silent treatment, she wouldn't be the daughter of two assassins.

An unfortunate dropping of a kettle, which conveniently burnt his feet. Or a misplace knife on the couch. Things like this keep happened almost too often. The worst part was he didn't know when did she set those up. Vermouth was playing the innocent spectator throughout the whole ordeal.

Gin tried. He did try everything to stop. From bribing.

"Ice cream."

But she just threw him a glare and walked away.

To looking twice before sitting or doing anything in that matter.

By the dinnertime with a body full of injuries, Gin gave up. "Go talk to your kid!"

"Why is she always my kid when she didn't do what you want?" Vermouth playfully inquired, look up from the newspaper.

Gin defeatingly swallowed his pride and begged (kind of). "Just do something."

"Then I won." She pecked him on the cheek and claimed her victory.

Five minutes later, the girl was talking to him again though Gin still maintained a safe distance.

"What did you tell her?" He couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"Enough to get you off the hook." She answered which didn't sound like an answer at all.

Gin's face darkened. He should have made that woman beg. If he had done that, it wouldn't have felt like such a failure.

Bonus:

Question: Why does Gin keep saying that he hates Vermouth?

Answer (Kate): If it was true, then why I'm here? (Obviously)

(Failure of Durex, perhaps?)

Question: What would Vermouth react if Gin slept with someone?

Answer(Vermouth): Use protection!

Gin's most disturbing experiences.

Kate found his condom stash and used them as a balloon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Fresh start held a special alluring effect toward criminals. They didn't ask for much, just a peaceful, quiet life. That said could be wrong, though. Imagine your kid bragging about your nemeses in your face be anything but torment, no matter how charming your life seem to be.

"Dad! Do you know Japanese add honorific after their name?" Kate excitedly reviewed the knowledge on the breakfast table, apparently oblivious to her father displeasure.

Vermouth didn't appear to be the least bit offended by her daughter fondness, listened attentively. The woman had a soft spot for happily married couple after all, saw the Kudos for example. She had been supported their son and their future daughter in law through unspeakable hardship. Not that she didn't give a damn about Gin's feeling, but that Vermouth didn't approve of his grudge. However, she often found it more amusing than annoying. But that was to be questionable.

Gin shoving the rest of his food in hast. Couldn't wait to be out of hearing distance from whatever praising possible about one Akai Shuichi?

"Where are you going?" The girl peered up, see him walking out.

"Smoke!" Gin curtly answer, not trusting himself from keeping his anger in check. Out on the street, it was getting harder and harder to smoke in Britain these day. With the worst luck ever, he patted his pocket to find it empty. And he already used up all of the nicotine patches. Scratch his head in frustration, Gin turned around to find the object of his cursing offering a smoke.

"Here!" Akai didn't actually smoke but he kept a pack or two for business attempt.

Gin mentally berated himself. He must have spotted him from next door. Sometimes he discarded the fact they live in the same neighborhood.

After a pregnant pause, none of the men moved. Akai broke the silence, showing his real intention. "I want a truce."

"I didn't recall doing anything harmful." Gin didn't take the bait, replied snidely.

"You knew what I'm talking about." The sniper finally tired of playing games. "I can feel your glare within the mile."

Another silence.

Akai sighed. He didn't think he would have to use this card. In truth, he couldn't imagine living till the day he blackmailed Gin (more like take advantage but that sound wrong on many levels). "At least for Kate."

Although the man showed nothing but indifference toward hid child, Akai knew Gin would have killed for her.

"Don't get your hope up." He snatched a cigarette and fluidly lighted up.

"I expect nothing less." A triumphant smile broadened his face. "Then my wife wants you to join us for supper."

"What!" Gin shouted, almost drop his hard earned cigarette.

"I mean your… family." With a little difficulty and restrain, Akai spitted out the word. "But they already agreed so that left you."

"You didn't want to disappoint Kate, did you?" He added.

In truth, Akemi always felt like she owned them. The dinner was her idea. And as you knew her wishes is Akai's command. He didn't have a faintest idea how to at first. Then Vermouth gave him some tips.

_Imagine convincing a mob boss. Surely you had plenty practice in that area._ She advised.

He replayed his strategy. _Meant spare no expense to get what you want. _

Much to Gin frustration, he winded up in Akai's house, to be more specific, in the kitchen. It all began with Akai being a loving husband, offered some help preparing supper. Passion combined with poor skill is recipe for disaster.

"You knew how to chop someone's limp off and you don't know how to cut meat." Gin roared.

"There's something wrong with the knife." Akai quickly defended though it didn't sound very convincing. It also didn't help that he destroy quite an amount of food.

The argument scared the light out of Akemi. Maybe putting them in the room together wasn't a very good idea. Two former assassins with a history of hatred, knives in hands, looked like a scene from a bloody movie.

"OUT!" Fed up with Akai's clumsiness, he gave his final demand.

Anger fueling in him, Akai didn't back down a bit. "You don't get to order me in my own home."

"Akai, please." Akemi begged, tear pooling up in her eyes.

That did the trick. He gave in let out a soft sigh and retreated to the living room.

"I'm so sorry…" Before Akemi even finished her breath, Gin cut in rolled up his sleeves.

"Not another word." He didn't like the fact that they went around his back in the first place. Somehow, he smelt Vermouth sticky paws in this whole get together thing. It was suspicious enough that the woman had to conduct some business and most likely be late for this, whatever you called it.

After preparing whatever left, they finished a passable meal. But still the worst had yet to come. Gin emerged from the kitchen, finding Kate sitting in Akai's lap, laughing from a joke he said. His fist clenched, nail digging into his palm.

The guy got to make a mess and enjoyed himself with his daughter nonetheless. He should have used to this. He thought sarcastically. Watching his women ended up on someone else arm. But he wasn't going to destroy the fragile truce they managed just because it hit to close to home. Suck it up.

They settled, eating the food. Although the other tried to make up for his complete detachment in making small talk, the tension from his side could be cut by a knife.

"Dad! Pass on the salt, please." An innocent required.

"What? You don't have hand." He didn't meant to sound harsh.

"I do! But it wasn't long enough." The girl was clearly piss off, gave back as good as she got.

Sensing a storm coming up, Akai quickly fulfilled the demand. "Here!"

"Thank you!" Kate smiled at Akai sweetly, much to Gin's annoying. But she wasn't going to leave it at that. "You could learn a thing or two, you know. Being more of a … gentlemen." Knife drove deeper into his wound.

Gin snapped. "Right! Gentlemen! Gentlemen enjoyed lap dance in strip club."

He broke the unspoken rules. When you hanged out with your pals, whatever you did, remained with your pals, not their wives, even though you hated that said pals.

"That's not fair. I was under cover." Akai slammed his hands on the table, almost knocked off the glass. The club they went was a typical one in the USA, meant dances and nothing else. But it did give off bad air.

He turned his attention toward Akemi. She did her best not to sound distraught. "I… understand. Excuse me." With that said, Akemi ran off inside.

"You coerced into going. What do you think Vermouth will say?" Rage blinded his usually sharp observation by regarding their relationship like any normal one.

"Try nothing." Both men bared their teeth, ready for assault.

As soon as Vermouth opened the door, she regretted.

Gin called out, emphasized the last word. "You here! Remember the strip club. The one that you _owned_."

The sound of a dropping needle could be heard.

She was tired. Her joints ached from standing too long. She didn't plan for any of this nonsense. "How many times do I have to say that I don't own anything?"

Gin had been frustrated for days. He would pull it out own anybody got in the way of his wrath. "So they just happen to send you commission every month?"

"Wait a minute!" Akai cut off the argument. "You knew she knew and you still went." This is absurd.

"He was trying to rub it in my face." She let her coat slide off, take time to fold it neatly.

"I guess it didn't work out for him." Vermouth concluded with a smirk, never one to lose a battle.

Akai recalled that night well. Everything was perfectly fine but after a while, a security brought a box for Gin and he pissed off. When the girl touched him, he broke her arm. He did wonder how they got out unharmed then.

He retorted spitefully. "You got the nerve to…"

"I was simply suggested for your protection." And she calmly replied as if she got it all written down.

Akai suddenly sympathize with his nemeses. A man to a man. He didn't know how Gin could possibly deal with these "suggestion".

"Protection my..."

Vermouth remarked coyly, held the main point. "It's not my problem that you can't take a joke."

"What is a strip club?" The inquire left the adults dumfounded. In all the fury of a heated argument, they forgot a child was in the room. "Lap dance too."

"I should go check on Akemi." Akai fluidly excused himself from the embarrassing ordeal.

Turned the tail and ran.

When Gin was silently cursing some cowards, Vermouth had already collected the child in her arms. "Daddy will explain tomorrow, okay?"

"What?" Gin exclaimed in disbelief, wide eyes in horror. It was like pulling the carpet under your feet.

"You brought it up." You deal with it. The last part left unsaid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Gin sighed quietly, tucking the girl warmly. Fortunately for him, she didn't seem to have many questions regarding the previous matter. Although he knew she wouldn't let him live it down tomorrow.

And only then did he realize the absence of that woman. She dumped the kid in his arm right after they got home. It wasn't like her at all. Now that he thought about it, she looked pale, not the usual creamy color. He bet that she hasn't even had anything to eat besides breakfast. Vermouth had planned to have supper at Akai after all. And she hadn't been in for longer than 15 minutes.

Oh, how much he wanted to yell at her. But the reason was a little bit different than normal. However, Gin most definitely didn't expect a soundly asleep Vermouth in their bedroom. She must have changed into her nightgown while he was busy with the girl. Not that he was complaining, but the woman at least wrapped herself up in something warm, like the blanket right beneath. Muttering curses, he gently adjusted so that she was comfortably covered.

He could literately see those cheeks regain more healthy color. Gin watched her chest rise and fall in silence. How could he be mad at her when she looked so peaceful. Gin swore that cunning creature would be the death of him. Now, he would have to take a very long and cold shower if he was going to catch any sleep tonight.

Vermouth woke up to a particular tickling feeling. The sound of licking grew more pronounce as she slowly open her eyelid.

"Morning." Gin greeted with more nibbling on his part and rapid breathing on hers. He admitted he had been fond of using his mouth ever since that couch incident. But when she urged him go on, Gin conveniently pulled away.

"Just wanted to make sure you're awake for breakfast." Mischief twinkled in his eyes as he untangled himself. Vermouth had to admit that it was very tempting to throw something at him. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

Kate asked nonchalantly as he entered the kitchen. "What are you grinning like an idiot for?"

"What are you doing with my phone?" He threw a question right back.

Her attention still fixed on the object. "Google."

"Goo… What?" Remember the whole ordeal he dashed toward his child, calmed his nerve as he saw the word "dictionary".

"You really expect me to wait for you to cook up an excuse." Kate answered then she realized her father's discomfort and explained. "I'm not going to traumatize myself with whatever you adult talking about."

Traumatize…Since when did she learn that word. Light bulb dawned on him. "You have been reading your mom's book, again."

"I got her permission." She calmly smirked, though she didn't knew why her mom made a mistake like this. But as long as it benefited her, she didn't have anything to complain. "You knew. The other night."

The other night. Couch. A lot of panting. And it was all his fault.

Still, Gin was never so grateful about internet. Decided to let the topic go, he picked the food tray. And he was naïve to think he could get away with it easily.

"I see you took up on my advice after all. Being a gentleman for once."

Gin rolled his eye. As much as he wanted to teach her a lesson about respect, he wouldn't have a spiteful remark keep him away from his "treat". He already felt like a saint keeping his hand to himself all night. Did you even see what she was wearing?

Gin was true to his promise. It didn't take any longer than a few minutes but nothing is fast enough while you're in heat. He placed the tray neatly on the bed and swiftly sat her in his lap.

"Wouldn't want you cold, would I?" He stated innocently while keep himself occupy with her creamy skin.

"I don't see how is this helping." Vermouth replied, her eye gleaming. She could feel the burning heat from his desire.

"Uhm…" He put more effort in devouring that delicious flesh than answering. Gin hated the fact that he had almost close to nothing when it came to claiming that cunning fox as his. It wouldn't hurt to leave some more marks.

"As much as I like what you're doing. It's hard to cover the hickey on my neck." She whispered between writhing.

"I can always turn my attention somewhere else." His hand drifted down to her breast, brushed off the shoulder strap in the process, turned her around so that he had better access.

Soon moaning, sweeting wasn't enough. He took up a notch by grinding his bulge against her body.

"I thought you want me to eat first." Vermouth had a difficult time determined which one was yummier. Her stomach was practically empty since yesterday morning.

"My boy is hungry too." He muttered under his breath. "You have been neglecting it."

The final straw.

She ran his hand in the thin fabric of his slack, scratched the head with her manicured nails, which earned her a few gasps. Before Gin even tried to do anything, her hand already claimed a firm holds on it. Give a few tugs; Vermouth lowered herself so that the only thing between them was her underwear. It was only fair if she returned the favor.

Ecstasy bubbling, he knew he was close. Gin would be damn if he let her win after all his hard work. Normally, he would have taken time undressing her. But all he could think of was the fastest way to get his boy home. He didn't take off her panties but moved it enough so that the annoying cloth couldn't cover anything. When that was done, he thrust roughly in to her slick entrance without forgetting to secure her hand over her head. It gave him an odd satisfaction viewing from above, watching every detail of her expression. She was quite disappointed that her hand rendered useless with the ability to hold on.

As much as he loved teasing her, he didn't maintain the patience like last time. The truth wasn't far from what he had said earlier. Vermouth had been neglecting his need since the incident. He tried to prolong the fun but the tightening of her entrance wasn't helping. It felt like she wanted to swallow him whole, he released himself inside her.

Vermouth rested her head on the mingle mess of her bed, protested with no actual bite. "My meal's cold."

Gin cursed at how innocent she could sound when she wanted to.

Kate was playing alone in the park. As soon as she saw her father's face this morning, she knew neither of her parent would pay much attention to her. And the mysterious disappearance of her father only proved her deduction right. Sunday with nothing to do and occupied parents wasn't her idea of having fun.

"Why are you alone?" Akai voice startled her. He had been watching her for a while until curiosity got the better of him.

"Mom and dad are _busy_." Kate spat sound more envious than needed.

After a lot of sobbing and reassurance last night, he was officially off the hook. But it didn't mean that he was completely forgiven. So he thought off an idea to cheer Akemi though he didn't know this decision today would do more harm than good (to him). Women adored kid. "You don't mind join us for lunch then. We didn't really …"

"Of course. I'll make a call first." She couldn't ask for more.

It safe to say that Gin couldn't be happier. He loved his daughter. That was as true as the fact that they can be such a cock block from time to time. He had to fight off an urge to book a hotel for some private time.

Judging on his good behavior, Vermouth finally decided to loosen up on him a little. It wouldn't hurt to spoil him a bit. They decided to settle for a light lunch and spent the rest of the day enjoying each other presence. In Gin's case was spending the rest of the day with his head on her lap. He had never loved a piece of furniture more than this couch. Not only was it comfortable to lie on but also served well as a reminder of good memories.

He nuzzled closer to her stomach, inhaled the exotic scent of her body. Never in his life had he imagined a fully clothed Vermouth could give him this much pleasure. Her liquid touch flow on his flesh loosened a knot at the back of his neck, her forever sharp nails was irritably pleasant when it scratched his skin. Something felt this good must be a sin itself. But since when did he mind about morality?

One more thing about the couch, it closed enough to the table so you could place whatever food you of your liking without worrying it might dirty the sheet.

"Can't reach." He feigned clumsiness as he fell to reach the bowl of fruit.

"You're not even trying." Vermouth burst out laughing when he acted like a pamper brat.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Akai politely suggested.

"Can I stay just a little longer?" She pleaded for good reasons.

"Why?" He pushed as Akemi cleaned up the table. They had just finished lunch.

"Because dad's face make you want to punch him." She remarked innocently.

Her answer confused him more. But he did walk her home and agreed with her statement right away. He couldn't believe just a moment ago he pitied the bastard.

"It's hard to eat with broken nose." He commented under his breath, wanting to slug that Cheshire smile off his face. And he hadn't put a foot inside the door. But windows are transparent and gave a good view of what inside. The view of a certain person feed the other a slice of strawberry coated in white cream. The view also showed the someone acted as if he was the king of the world.

**Author's note:** It won't be a guarantee but when you make a request, I'll sleep on it. Don't get your hope up, I still plan a chapter per month.


End file.
